1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key telephone system comprising voice storage equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional key telephone system with voice storage equipment can only play back recorded voice mail messages in order starting from the most recent one. Accordingly, one could not find out the number of voice mail messages recorded during one's absence nor could one play back the desired message.
In view of the above, the present invention offers the key telephone system with voice storage equipment which will indicate the number of voice mail messages received, and permit users (individual or groups of users) to select and play back the desired voice mail messages using a displayed list of recorded messages.